


Distractions

by MasterExpedition



Category: Alphas, Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterExpedition/pseuds/MasterExpedition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short interaction between the characters Dr. Rosen, Jack Harkness, 11th Doctor, and Kat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

     Dr. Lee Rosen was sitting at his desk in his office, looking through some papers when Jack Harkness entered the room. Jack pulled over a chair and sat down beside Rosen, wrapped his arm around the psychiatrist and slightly leaned against him. Rosen was startled at first and looked up from the papers to meet Jack's gaze.

     "Hey Doctor Rosen, are you busy?" Jack asked, tilting his head slightly as a charming smile appears on his face. He gave a wink as he finished speaking.

     Rosen was slightly caught off guard, but then again he wasn't surprise. Jack had flirted a little bit with a few other members of the team, regardless of gender. "Yes, Jack, I'm quite busy, as you can see. I have important work to attend to. Perhaps you can...."

     Jack interrupted, rubbing Rosen's shoulder, "You know you could use a break."

     Rosen sighed, shaking his head. He laid the papers down on his desk and partially turn to face Jack. Before he had time to speak the Doctor had entered the office, clearly full of energy from drinking too much coffee.

     "This coffee is amazing!" The Doctor gestured to the coffee cup in his hand. "You should really try some!"

     "Um, no thank you, Doctor," Rosen replied, keeping his eyes on the Time Lord as he quickly walked cross the office. He hope the man would be careful and not spill the coffee for Rachael would be quite annoyed if it happens. "Just be careful and not spill it."

     "Of course!" The Doctor walked around the desk and leaned against Rosen slightly, wrapping his arm around the man. "Cool desk you have here, Rosen! Oh, I see you're working on something very important. Is it 'top secret'?" The Time Lord put his cup of coffee down on Rosen's desk and picked up the papers.

     Rosen grabbed the papers out of the Doctor's hands as the Time Lord was glancing through them. Rosen felt awkward being stuck between Jack and the Doctor. He wasn't accustomed to this kind of interaction though Kat sometimes does something similar with him occasionally, just never like this. He glance away from his paper to see another person come into his office.

     "Hey, Kitty Kat!" The Doctor said as Kat walked over to the desk to give something to Rosen. "Oh, I see you manage to find something 'top secret'." He gestured to the item Kat was carrying.

     "Sure did, Doc," she replied with a smile, handing the item over.

     "Good work!" The Time Lord offered a high five with his free hand. Kat walked around the desk and gave the Doctor a high five. "Want to play another round of ping pong? I'll win this time."

     "Not if I can help it," Kat responded with enthusiasm.

     "Doctor," Rosen called as the Time Lord almost left his office without his coffee cup. The Doctor turned to see Rosen gesturing to the coffee cup on his desk.

     "Oh, yes. I almost forgot. Thank you, Rosen." The Doctor left with his coffee cup in hand, leaving Rosen alone with Jack.

     "Now about that break you need," Jack whispered in Rosen's ear as he began to massage the man's tense shoulders.

     Rosen sighed and rested his head in his hands. He immediately questioned why he ever agreed to let the Doctor and his friend stay for several days.


End file.
